


Baby I'm Yours

by dylisill



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Manchester United, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylisill/pseuds/dylisill
Summary: Scott comforts Daniel with words and actions.
Relationships: Daniel James/Scott McTominay
Kudos: 11





	Baby I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be something else but this is what came out.

Daniel sneaking into Scott's hotel room the nights before or after an away game was as much of an inevitability as the sun rising at the start of the day and setting at night. There hadn't been a time without it occurring in months. It wasn't common knowledge that it was happening and yet those who knew just didn't bother to ask. It was simply Scott and Dan's business and they didn't see the purpose of sticking their noses in it. 

The first time it happened, Dan had woken up from a nightmare and sought out the comfort of his closest teammate. After that, for a while, Daniel would frequent sneaking in just to talk with the older boy. As time went by and feelings blossomed, the things that happened in the room started being less friendly and more intimate. 

It was after a particularly stressful game that they shared their first kiss: 

Scott was nearly ready to fall asleep in the hotel bed when he heard the signal that he had become so accustomed to. He rose from the bed and strolled over to the door before opening it to reveal a very flustered Daniel. The younger boy came in without being told, knowing he was definitely welcome. 

"Y'alright, Dan?" Scott asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I think I've lost it," Daniel murmured, taking a defeated seat on the bed. 

"Lost what?" Scott questioned, sitting next to the Welshman. 

"My ability, my skills. I'm no good anymore," Daniel confessed. 

"Hey one bad game doesn't mean anything," Scott wrapped a protective arm around the younger boy and brought him into a close embrace. Dan returned the gesture by wrapping his arms tightly around Scott's torso and burying his face in the older boy's neck. 

"When was the last time I did something that mattered?" Daniel exhaled. 

"You're doing fine, Danny," Scott hummed, rubbing back gently. "You've made more of an impact than you realized and you'll continue to get better as you grow." 

"But what if I don't get better," Daniel countered. 

Scott pulled back just enough to be able to slide his hand to the side of Daniel's and force the younger boy to look up at him. The Scotsman made sure his serious blue eyes met Dan's soft browns before speaking his mind, that way Daniel would know Scott meant every word he spoke. 

"You can't get down on yourself like this, Danny. We all have good and bad times but you're doing just fine anyway. You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something special about you. You belong here. You belong at this club, you belong on this team, you belong on the pitch, you belong sitting here in front of me being told how important you are. You will improve and I will be there to see it happen and help you when you need me to. I believe in you, Daniel." 

Dan gulped and took a breath, trying to find the right words to say back to everything he had just been told. Throughout the whole speech, the absolute closeness of their faces became painfully apparent to the winger so it was no surprise when he impulsively decided to reply with his actions instead of words. 

In a quick clash, Daniel dove forward and connected his lips with Scott's. McTominay wasted no time in melting into the kiss, wanting it just as bad as the Welsh boy. 

Their lips together spoke louder than their words ever could. Appreciation and love were poured into their movements. Even when they pulled away to catch their breath, they could feel just what they wanted to say. 

"Can't believe I just did that," Dan said with a delicate smile. 

"I'm glad you did," Scott smirked, planting another soft kiss on the smaller boy's cheek. 

"Why's that?" The action resulted in Daniel's smile to become an ear-to-ear grin. 

"Because I was too afraid to do it myself," Scott admitted.

"Aw, big Scotty's scared of me?" Daniel laughed. 

"Oh right because you're so scary huh?" Scott rolled his eyes playfully and patted Dan on the head.

"I can be, you're just on my good side," Dan joked. 

"Oh, Danny, you don't have a bad side," Scott snickered. He pecked Dan's lips once more, loving the fact that he was able to do so freely now, then went back to where he would sleep. 

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Daniel questioned, laying beside the midfielder. 

"Figure it out, kid," Scott smiled and rolled his eyes again before pulling the smaller boy into a spooning position. "You're staying here tonight, it's cold." 

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a kid," Dan started before being shushed by Scott. "Fine fine. Goodnight then, old man." 

"There's definitely a better name you can call me for being older," Scott laughed. 

"What do- oh, Scotty ew!" Daniel cried out before laughing as well. "Keep dreaming because I am not calling you daddy." 

"Hey I never said it, you came to that conclusion on your own so you're just as bad," Scott teased. 

"You brought it up," Daniel pointed out. 

"Shh bedtime," Scott cooed.

"Yes… daddy," Dan smirked. Scott shushed the younger boy once more with a laugh. They got their laughs out quickly before drifting off happily knowing they were safe together.


End file.
